heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggar
---- Oggar, the "World's Mightiest Immortal" is a fictional character from the publisher Fawcett Comics, whose publication rights were acquired by DC Comics in the 1970s. Oggar was a villain of Captain Marvel chronology in Pre-Crisis; he did no Post-Crisis appearances. He first appeared in Captain Marvel Adventures # 61 (May 1946, Fawcett Comics). His first appearance in DC Comics was in World's Finest Comics # 264 (August 1980). He was a major recurring enemy of the Marvels in the DC Comics stories published before the continuity-resetting Crisis on Infinite Earths miniseries in 1985. Origin Originally, the Wizard Shazam was called Shazamo. He was a powerful wizard and led a pantheon of heroes whose initials formed its name: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury ... and Oggar. However, power has corrupted Oggar, who was a former pupil of Shazamo. There are about 3000 years, he simply refused an order from Shazamo to go help a small nation that was being invaded by a tyrant. Oggar stated that Shazamo was getting old, and that he himself should lead his Pantheon. After engaging in combat with Shazamo, he could not counter the wizard's power. Shazamo then condemned him to live among mortals, and blew off the "O" from its name, even breaking the letter out of his seat, in shame. Before going away, Oggar yet remained close to the gates of the Shazamo temple, and could hear his prophecy: In the twentieth century, the wizard (now Shazam) would die, and would have a successor named Billy Batson. Billy was destined to become Captain Marvel, and have assembled itself the power to each of the heroes who remained at the Pantheon. Oggar thought good idea to wait until the twentieth century when there was only Captain Marvel, not seven enemies to defeat. However, 3000 years ago, in the mortal world, Oggar tried to seduce the beautiful Circe to be his queen when conquering the world, to which she refused (Note: This is Earth-S Circe; yet she resembles the mythological figure, not is the same Circe from actual DC Universe). Oggar tried to avenge himself, but his magic did not work harm on women. Then he thought well, and gave her a gift, instead, made her immortal. However, this does not diminish its aging, and after about 200 years, she was still alive, but terribly ugly and wrinkled, which made her create a mortal hatred of all men, who now had a horror of his face. She learned witchcraft and how to turn men into animals. After his rebellion, the wizard Shazam cursed Oggar with cloven hooves. Oggar returned in the 20th Century and battled Captain Marvel as he tried to recruit people to the Cult of the Curse. If they left they were driven mad. However he finally encountered Circe, who turned him into a boar. In this form he fell into a precipice and died. However he was able to reform himself with his magic and joined the Monster Society of Evil. Powers and abilities Oggar has divine strength and durability equal to Captain Marvel's and magic that enabled him to do nearly anything, like turning Captain Marvel back with lightning, or muting people, although each spell could only be used once against the same person. Oggar's power cannot too be directly cast of harmful effects against a female target (however, Oggar is smart, and already showed how cheat this limitation: One time by give immortality to Circe without giving her eternal youthful appearance; and another time by directing the magical lightning against the ground where Mary Marvel was). Oggar can fly too, is immortal, and cannot age. However he is vulnerable to magic transformation spells. Category:Characters created by C. C. Beck Category:Characters created by Otto Binder Category:Comics characters introduced in 1946 Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics immortals Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Fawcett Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics characters who use magic Category:Golden Age supervillains